Circus
by LaCourtesan
Summary: Another Batman story, it came to me after watching a bit of "Fallen" The movie with Denzell Washington. It's pretty good. The crazy guy inspired me. So here's to Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cat woman, and possibly Bat girl.
1. Execution

Betrayal. It's a two way street. When it's used against you, it's the worst kind of feeling. But then there's situations like this. Two guards forest gump'd down a long platform. The darker man reached the end first, quickly drew his hand gun, and fired two rounds at the poles supporting his side of the platform. His "friend" fell to the depths of the building. The guard began shaking with laughter and arrogantly strolled into the next room. Craning my neck, I was able to make out an elevator shaft. My plants were eager to help - they didn't get out much these days, but I was in too much of a hurry to slow up. I ran and leaped. Clearing the runway no problem I scurried into the next room. Still chuckling, the guard stepped into the elevator. I flitted over to him and without a second thought reached forward, grabbed a handful of his sleeve and pulled him forward. I jammed his wide body inbetween the doors and slid between his legs. "NO!" He screamed as I pressed the button to shut the doors. The crunches of broken bones were music to my ears. I'm a villian, I'm more than entitled to find pleasure in morbid things. The elevator chirped and rolled open, I kicked the guard's lifeless body down and carefully stepped over it. Cameras didn't really matter at this point because one, I was in a hurry and two, I'd already disposed of the main security guards. The hall was quiet and completely empty. Which was rather strange, this part of the building emptied out only for executions. Just as it all came together in my mind, a chorus of giggles caught my attention. "Shit." I plowed through the door, kicked down a second. The impact rattled up into my leg. I didn't have time to even wince. My shattered limb would have to wait. I'd regenerate it within a few minutes anyway. The giggles were shrill but somehow weakened they died down. "Red?" A tiny voice whimpered pitifully. I tried to make out the source but all I saw was a room full of gas. My plants slithered in, the men and women in the room flinched back. Guards reached for their guns. I was clearly out numbered, cocks of pistols echoed throughout the entire room. _Boom._

My eyes snapped open to take in a gruesome sight. Blood was splattered across the room. It dripped from my hands, slithered off my torn clothes. I shuddered at what I'd done. No one was identifiable. Faces were torn or battered to a pulp. Bodies lay skewered, faces locked in screams. Limbs in awkward directions, heads and arms missing. Agony ripped across faces. Eyes wide open, some no where to be found. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, however. I shook my head and turned to look at the cell. The gas had cleared and bound to a chair was a lifeless girl. Her hair served as a toeheaded curtain, pale arms dangling uselessly. Torso covered by an Arkham prisoner shirt that plunged a little too deep, long legs pantsless. I couldn't bring myself to recover the body, so my plants did instead. I left them behind, running and running into nowhere.


	2. In local news today

It's so easy for people to go their separate ways. One day, they'd die for eachother and the next? Everything is forgotten. It's like nothing ever was. Years with two of the only people I've ever really trusted and they both are gone. One was locked up, the other roaming freely. Me? Well I was back doing what I do best. Stealing shit. Actually, I just got back from that. I'm shining my diamonds - I got nothing better to do, when something on the news catches my eye. "Massacre in Arkham Asylum" I'm not really sure why this peaks my attention. Just a couple of years ago, the asylum was pillaged. Yet all of Gotham is shocked. I roll my eyes but keep watching. That annoying cracker reporter - what's her name, came into the shot. She reluctantly moved closer to the eroded building. It was obvious these weren't her usual stomping grounds. I snort at that and lean in to get a better look. I'd have to start putting my jewels to use, a big plasma would be nice. "Well, Mike, the investigators are baffled. Coroner's report was quite obvious, all the wounds and causes of death were visible. I won't go into detail. However, the forensic's team could only find traces of well.. plants. As ridiculous as it sounds leaves, vines, and plant cells were recovered from the bodies. Chlorophyll was splattered in some places - as blood would be, but they can't seem to find the source. The investigation is still active and all patients have been moved to the other buildings. Here's Mr. Terrel Knight for a clearer explanation. Terrel?" The camera cuts to a middle aged black man, his eyebrows locked together in frustration. "It's all very vague, as the investigation is in it's early stages. We can't gather many conclusions at this point. Although there are a few theories, one stands out among all. I too, believe in this. The body of Pamela Isley was never discovered. Since her crimes continued at a steady pace before all of this, it is a growing possibility that Isley or "Poison Ivy" may be the one responsible for this massacre." The Agent continued on with his gibberish. I'm focused on one thing. Poison Ivy? Really? She was.. well, horrifying when she was angry but would she really do **that**? I shake my head. I really don't have the time to waste thinking about shit like this. I wouldn't put it past her or anyone else that ran with our little group. I was the misfit, I couldn't bring myself to murder. I still have yet to stoop so low and I never will. Burglary is enough for me. Speaking of which..


	3. Good Cop

"Freeze, Selene. You know the drill." Catwoman's sleek, curved body pauses. "Barbie!" "Cat." I suppress a smile and bind Cat's wrists. I observe the jewel Catwoman had her eyes on. It's a medium sized ruby. Not exactly up to her standards. "You went through all this for a simple ruby?" Selene shrugs, "Nothin' better to do, around here. Wouldn't you agree?" "I would, but you brightened up my day with your theft." Selene snorts, "Don't I always?" "Better than walking into a massacre." Cat sighs and her shoulders slump. "You were there?" I frown and pull her back, walking towards the exit. I nod even though she can't see me. "Yes.. briefly. I couldn't stick around. It was pretty bad." "I almost can't believe Ivy would do it." I raise my eyebrows. Was I the only one in all of Gotham that didn't believe Poison Ivy was at fault? "You really think she murdered all those people..?" "For Isis's sake, who else could it have been? Chlorophyll blood stains? Look, she went batshit. I don't know what it is. A midlife crisis? Well, mental midlife crisis. Lucky bitch never ages.. Uh, well you know what I mean." I grunt and pull her outside, I keep walking towards the forest. "Woah, Barbie. I didn't know you were **this** sick of me." I roll my eyes and ignore the remark until we break the treeline. I pull off her restraints and let her go. Rubbing her gloved wrists, Cat turns to me. "Uh?" I clear my throat. "I'm going to find Pamela and.. I need your help." Selene just holds my gaze for a while. Her black eyes glisten and I just focus on that for a while. "Alright.. I guess I'm down. I don't know where to start though.. she probably just ran off into some forest. I bet she's back in that buddhist-zen phase. ya know, being one with mother nature." I break into a smile, "She kind of **is** mother nature." Selene narrows her eyes and mumbles something to the effect of 'joke killer'.

"Ugh, it's wet."

"It's called humidity, dear. we're headed into a rainforest."

"You say that like it's a good thing. Cat's don't like wet and neither do i."

"It is good, kitty. It means we're on the right track."

Cat narrows her eyes and trudges on. "Oh, I'm _so_ excited."

"Your sarcasm isn't needed."

"What are you talking about? My sarcasm is **always** needed. Some might say it's my **best** quality."

I snort, "Yeah, well some clearly isn't me."

"Ooh, when'd batgirl get so snarky?"


End file.
